White Love Lie
by Heaven'Screw
Summary: [ AU: NejiTen ] In between all of their white lies, there was always love to prove the truth.


**--------**

**Summary: **In between all of their white lies, there was always love to prove the truth.

**Pairing:** NejiTen

**Plot:** Alternate Universe (AU). Note that many changes might pop out.

-

-

-

-

-

---------

Hyuuga Neji was the kind of a guy who does not give a crap on others when not necessary. Expect it best from the most collected anti-social prick. He was always the cool-headed, calm lad who would be ready to prove it into your face; bragging his own alpha chief ID, which is hidden under that white shirt he wore, would be one of them. His digital Rolex™ black leather wrist watch ― which cost a million cash ― was another.

He was a blessed child, to say the least, but a total conceited prick ever since the young age of five. It was not as if it was his fault or something; losing his daddy dearest was just a really tragic experience for him. He was an orphan (his mother deceased after his birth), yes, but that sometimes did not prove it, considering the fact that he grew from a noble and prestigious clan.

Oh yeah, sure, he had a family ― calling his younger cousin _cute_ did not help either ― but he always had that aloof attitude that it just made you want to stay as far as you could from him. And that Hyuuga inherited pupil-less pale eyes definitely did not help. Not to mention he was the proud prodigy of the clan ― no matter how much he was from the Branch family, making it impossible for him to be pawned.

Many had tried to befriend the young prodigy, yet it seemed that it only made everything worst as they cowered in fear by earning the Hyuuga Prodigy Death Glare™ for all its glory. But still; at least they earned _something_. And it seemed like the only thing anyone could get from the aloof teen was this famous glare of death.

But over the years, everything had changed. Graduating from his kindergarten, Neji was always the most outstanding and first honor of the whole school. It continued on until he was an elementary student and more and more took notice of him. And then came the age of thirteen. Ever since before, he was admired by many ― and most of them were the female population. At first, he simply ignored them and continued on his highway of life.

However right now, at age seventeen, Hyuuga Neji definitely did _not_ like the position he was in. Poor prodigy, let us pray for him; getting swooned over by the mountain-loads of girls was definitely _not_ funny. And he swore he almost broke his eardrums with the eruptions of screams, giggling, squeals, and shrieks. It wasn't as if it was the first time, though. Heck, it happens every second.

Joy to the world.

Nara Tenten gave out a long, heated sigh as she watched the all-time famous-and-popular Hyuuga prodigy be tackled by almost every girl possible.

"What a pain in the neck," she grumbled. Honestly, it was not funny watching the same thing every day, every hour, and every second. Why did she have to deal with all of this…mess? Why do those girls get to tackle _him_ every fricken' time?

No, she was not jealous. She's pissed off, more likely.

"And screw it all. You're not helping, Shikamaru," she huffed at the person standing beside her.

"Troublesome," muttered Nara Shikamaru. Oh yeah, her all-time favorite younger brother ― not to mention the laziest guy she had ever met. "I need to go anyway. Class starts soon. See you at home."

Before Tenten could open her mouth to protest, the lazy young lad had already started to walk off with his friends, heading towards a different campus for juniors.

Sighing again, Tenten frowned at the scene in front of her, debating mentally whether she should leave or not.

Leaving would be a very wise choice. In that case, she does not have to wait for her so-called _best friend_ to snatch himself away from the loads of teenage girls. But then again, she might feel guilty afterwards and he just might lecture her for nonsense again.

_Oh who cares? It's not like he's so special to deal with anyway. _

Deciding the former and for the first time she ever met Hyuuga Neji (instead of helping him), Tenten stalked off, slung her checkered red and black shoulder bag over, and turned her head away.

It was a different year now and they all deserved something new.

It was better this way.

-

-

-

-

-

---------

**White Love Lie**

_What We Are_

----------

Neji was not happy. He did not care whether it was a bright sunny day or not. He just was not happy at all.

But keeping his usual cool and calm façade, he walked along the wide and clear senior halls, ignoring every single stare. It was all good that he was not late for his first day of class, and he would've been earlier if only those truckloads of girls did not get in his way.

And yet, no one seemed to care that he was almost being literally killed early this morning. No, not even his _best friend_ ― no one needed to ask who it is; gender does not matter either.

It was Homeroom, he realized. It seemed like candidates for the academy activities would be important for senior years. Nonetheless, it was not like he cared at all. Besides, it's not as if he would get any break anyway; being a prodigy of a noble clan certainly was always not a great thing. He liked it that way, though.

Keeping a straight and stiff posture, he kept his gaze directly in front of him as he continued to walk calmly.

Dear heavens. How long will it take him to reach his Homeroom?

For seemed like ages to him, he finally reached his destination and Neji could not even be surprised. Sliding the marbled ivory door, he stared blankly at the scene in front of him.

Thank you God. There was more male population than the female ones, and for once in his teenage life, Neji felt so secure. There were only a certain amount of girls and most of them seemed to be taken, yet Hyuuga Neji was still too irresistible to resist. Blushes, giggling, and husky whispers erupted as soon as the prodigy stepped in.

However, there was a certain someone who caught Neji's attention.

Of course, it was none other than his always-ignorant female companion, Tenten. She did not seem to take notice of him ― that or she did not care.

Typical.

Taking notice of the unoccupied seat exactly beside her, by the window, Neji stalked over and placed his plaid gray and black shoulder bag on the desk.

"Good morning," he heard her familiar voice greet him but he noticed a hint of sarcasm in her words.

"Good morning," he replied back. "It seemed to me you had saved me a seat."

Tenten raised her head to meet his silver pale eyes. Giving a sigh, she said, "Yeah. Well, I kind of figured you wouldn't be able to bear your fangirl-gloriness."

"Ah," Neji nodded. Taking a seat, he faced her, "You left me."

Tenten shrugged. "Yeah. Well…I guess I just got bored of waiting, you know."

"You could've helped me, Tenten."

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips. "I don't know, Neji. It's getting annoying seeing the same thing almost every second. And I can't bear it."

"Makes sense," Neji replied with another nod.

"Hmm…. You're free to lecture me later. I just don't feel like dealing with anything right now," Tenten replied with a lazy sigh; her eyes meeting Neji's briefly.

The Hyuuga prodigy did not reply any further. Instead, he turned his gaze in front of the class and let his mind wander off.

He could tell there was definitely something wrong with this female comrade of his. Her aura was dull as a knife unsharpened for years. Although there was still the same glint in her warm russet orbs, there was nothing but dryness in them.

----------

It seemed like they would always be in every class of each others'. Tenten realized that as soon as the Homeroom finished. Everything went well except for the fact that something between her and the prodigy was inevitable. Nothing but silence was in between them the whole time and it was a miracle they made it to lunch, despite the total awkwardness of it all.

Right now, Tenten was walking in a rather fast pace in the senior halls. She was heading towards her locker to put everything she was bringing right now ― textbooks, books, notebooks, and all those.

Gosh, she was starving. She did not eat breakfast this morning, she realized, because she woke up late and was in a hurry for the first day of her second year senior high.

Finally reaching the locker dorm, Tenten immediately found her locker with her name and the number identified on it. However, she did not expect anyone to be standing next to it.

"Neji?" she questioned in bewilderment, eyes blinking twice.

The Hyuuga prodigy glanced at her. He himself was standing next to her locker door but stepped aside, once she came, giving her the space she needed. No words were said or exchanged between the two as Tenten took her time to fix her things.

That is when she realized that even Neji's locker was connected to hers.

It seemed like they were inseparable this year, Tenten thought amusedly to herself, thinking also if it was a coincidence that Neji and she had to be placed in the same destinations every single moment.

Irony much?

Once she was done, she stood up and gave the slightest smile towards Neji. "Thanks for waiting. Let's go."

With a nod, Neji fell into step with her. His hands tuck in his pockets and face straight. Tenten glanced at him from the corner of her eye but she knew he could see her.

With a deep sigh, she turned her face across her and rubbed her stomach lightly. "I'm fricken' starving."

"You didn't eat anything this morning," Neji stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How did you know?" Tenten asked not too confusedly.

"Predictability, Tenten," came her reply.

"Right."

Their eyes then met the number of crowd tucked in the wide cafeteria. As soon as Neji opened the door for the both of them, every single eye turned towards them and shaking her head, Tenten knew what was coming.

"Neji-sama!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Neji-chan!"

Squeals of delight from girls and groans or laughs from guys grew as Neji came into full view. Tenten could feel the glares, seething, and snarls being thrown at her ― courtesy of some particular number of girls.

Only some seemed to be aware of Neji's and her close relationship. It was neither of their faults that many did not know. It was not as if it was a big deal anyway. It was just _friendship_; nothing more, nothing less.

Noticing someone's eyes on her, Tenten saw Neji boring his gaze towards her. Casting him a questioning glance, only a motion of his finger was she received as a response. Out of curiosity, Tenten shrugged and followed him out the door, instantly ignoring the loud 'Goodbye Neji-kun's'.

It was only a matter of time that she lost her appetite right away.

Pretty disturbing, if said by her.

----------

Tenten stared at the Hyuuga in front of her with raised brows. "Neji?"

His back was turned towards her but his voice was clear to her ears. "It was crowded and too much bothersome. We could not eat there."

"Oh," Tenten replied. She knew Neji was talking about the lunch room earlier, and she also knew that the amount of crowd and noise bothered him ― because she knew it bothered her too.

But that was not the only reason, was not it?

He had led her outside in the campus' courtyard, far enough from the halls and the cafeteria itself. They were now standing under a tall and huge tree that provided them shade from the bright sunlight, with its green leaves.

Tenten blinked when Neji tossed her a bottle of cold water.

He turned around and looked at her with impassive eyes. "Drink it. I managed to get one from the cafeteria."

With a hesitant nod, Tenten opened the bottle but before drinking its content, she asked, "What about you?"

"We could share," Neji replied with a normal calmness.

Her dry throat was undeniable for Tenten, so not wanting to waste time, she gulped down a fair amount of the cold liquid. Somehow, it made her feel cool and contented when the coldness ran through her internal system. It also helped trash away her hunger. Licking her lips, she gave out a heavy sigh.

"That felt nice. Thanks, Neji," she huffed evenly. Reaching out her arm, she held the bottle towards him, "Here."

Taking it from her, the prodigy did not bother to care that Tenten just drank from it. He instantly put it on his own mouth and drank the rest.

Tenten blinked. She thought he was going to wipe the bottle mouthpiece before drinking the rest; but he didn't. Color rushed across her cheeks out of the blue and Tenten had to shake her head to make it go away.

What's the big deal, anyway? There were more activities they had done than this. It's not like Neji and she haven't shared before.

Her eyes darkened. _That's right. It's not like we've never done anything worse than this._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Hyuuga called out to her. "Tenten."

And then it was that tone again. The one she hated the most.

It was drawing her near and Tenten wants to know what's all behind it.

That tone that always left her confused.

She noticed he had thrown away the bottle carelessly and turning her eyes to meet his, her mind became all swirly. He was looking at her using that look again.

A look she had yet to comprehend.

A look that had so much effect on her that she just wanted to forget everything.

And it angered her.

Why did she have to deal with this prick, of all people?

Why did she have to be chosen by all heavens?

What did _they_ do to deserve this…this mess?

_What_ exactly are _they_?

Tenten stayed still as Neji slowly took steps near to her. He stopped about a meter and reached out his arm, holding onto the back of her neck. He drew her near towards him, making her bury her face under his chin, unconsciously inhaling his fresh scent.

Still, she stayed stiff.

Always this would happen whenever they were together. She let him be in charge and he seemed to like it that way.

An arm draped around her slim waist and fingers brushed across her jaw line, lifting her face upwards.

His touch is lingering that she hated it.

She refused to meet his eyes as she felt him bore his intent gaze on her. She did not want to look at him and then give away again. No matter how she knew it was useless, she tried her best to shut her eyes and look away.

He whispered her name this time and his hot breath tickled her face. "Look at me."

And Tenten did, inwardly cursing herself.

She was _this_.

So useless when it came to _him_.

So _weak _with everything when she was with him.

Slowly, she swallowed and let herself drown into his clear pale orbs ― so mesmerizing that she can't deny it.

"I'm sorry."

There it was again. Just like the first time.

His meaningless apology. And Tenten wanted to slap him across the face and give him a long wrecked lecture of the proper way to ask for forgiveness.

It just wasn't right. Why apologize for something you're doing all over again?

And then just like that, his lips were on hers, eyes closed peacefully. It took her time to realize that she was supposed to do the same thing. She felt him tilt her head for better access and she complied, also allowing him to run his rough hands along her sides.

It was wrong, she knew, but she just does not know what to feel.

His every movement was gentle, except for the hard pressure on her lips. His mouth massaged hers repeatedly and almost yearningly. She allowed him part her lips and claimed them as his. Slowly, she followed him and then her mind just went blank again.

_This_ is what _they_ are.

_This is what we are,_ she thought with nothing but bitterness.

They were just two deceivers deceiving each other.

It hurt her knowing they were only misleading the other.

And she wants to know what he thinks of _them_.

Is _this_ only what they really are?

Liars?

There was nothing but irony in both of their lives, they knew. Everything did not matter anymore because there was nothing but their lies. Everything they do with each other did not mean a little thing to them.

And they both agreed to put it that way.

----------

-

-

-

-

-

**Next Chapter:** _We Go On_

_Lack of drama? __Lack of angst?__ It's just the first chapter and not everything is really explained yet, but I do hope it was pretty clear. This will be based mainly on deceiving off-and-on relationships, perhaps. It might be a little OOC but that will be depending __on every character's mood ― it may be a little hard to go inside every character __though :D__. More developing with the charas will be held but this will only be the start. Nonetheless, I hope you liked and enjoyed it. It was pretty boring, wasn't it? XD_

_And…some comments / reviews, please?_


End file.
